


i wrote sombratracer at 4 am and here it is are you guys happy yet (i dont have a real title)

by wandersblunders



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, F/F, just a short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandersblunders/pseuds/wandersblunders
Summary: Sombra and an angsty Lena Oxton are in college and dating. Based on twitter user @llesbianisme's college au, which is vast and beautiful, and definitely a recommended looksie.





	

Sombra, groggy and barely willing to be awake, slowly, but surely, pried her eyes open.

The room was dark, but still, she could make out everything in front of her. Lena’s desk, her computer on top, the cans of soda, Lena’s mug, most likely originally filled with coffee to fuel some sort of last-minute work dash. When Lena wasn’t putting as much alcohol into her body as possible, she was putting caffeine in there instead.

She gently turned her head, looking behind her. Lena slept peacefully, even if she was a very loud sleeper. A very, very loud sleeper. Sombra was surprised at how well she managed with Lena snoring directly in her ear like this. Perhaps she found it a little cute?

Regardless, she began to pull herself up, resisting Lena’s clutches. She tried her best to maintain a tight balance between escaping Lena’s iron grip and making sure her sleep was undisturbed.

Lena let out a yawn as she opened her eyes. Sombra felt a little upset that she woke Lena up, but at least she would find some solace in at least being able to get up from bed.

Lena still didn’t let go.

Sombra tried to pull away, but Lena still playfully clung to her girlfriend, almost getting dragged out of bed in the process.

“Lena.”

“Mm?” Lena hummed flirtatiously, still obviously tired, but a grin on her face.

“I have to piss.”

Lena let go of Sombra, giving a sarcastic “ew!”, one that was as passionate as her dazed state allowed her.

As Sombra left to do her businesses, Lena pulled her mug off her desk, and wandered out into the kitchen, chucking it in with all the other dishes that have piled up over the past few days, and pulling another mug out of her cupboard, pouring into it the sweet, bitter gold milk that most college students refer to as “coffee”.

As she began taking some sweet, sweet slurps out of her mug, she peered at the clock. She also realized that her class was underway already. Which was bad.

Lena scrambled to get ready for her classes, resorting even to rolling around on her bedroom floor trying to pull her pants on.

“Lena” Sombra attempted to grab her attention, leaning on the doorway to her bedroom.

“I can’t talk now, I-” Lena went to run past Sombra, before Sombra extended her arm, blocking her path.

“Lena.”

“What?”

“It’s Sunday.”

Lena blanked for a second, before a grin crawled across her face once more. She sprinted back into her bedroom, removing her “Outside” clothes, and relishing in the opportunity to wear her most comfortable clothes: shirts that were too big for her, maybe stained with coffee stains, alongside tracksuit pants, also occasionally with coffee stains.

Truly, if anyone knew fashion, it was Lena.

Sombra, however, had dressed herself well enough to feel dignified outdoors. She did, after all, have a home to go to, and things to do. As she made her way to the front door, Lena took note of Sombra’s attire, and the direction she headed, the front door.

“Aw, wait, love!” Lena dashed towards her lover, laying a hand on her arm “You leaving already?”

“I’m sorry, love,” Sombra responded, using Lena’s mannerisms affectionately “I have work waiting for me.”

“Can’t even watch a movie or something before you go?”

Sombra shook her head. Lena gave a sad moan, but relented, kissing Sombra on her forehead before giving a wave goodbye. Sombra returned the gesture, and walked through the door.

Lena sat down on her couch. The grin that had once grown across her face slowly faded. The rush from having her girlfriend in the same room as her faded. The joy she felt from being close with someone again faded.

As she realized just how quiet her surroundings were, she began to feel very, very alone.

And God, she did not want to be alone.


End file.
